Bioshock: A New Resistance
by venomous spiderwookie
Summary: A man named Matthew Johnson gets unwillingly involved in a conspiracy that plots to assasinate Andrew Ryan so that the group or resistance behind the attempt can take all control over Rapture and the Adam. Johnson must stop them at all costs...


**-Notes:** I set up this story so that there will be "tape recording entries" coming from several made up citizens of rapture... mainly a man named Daniel Neilson. You can distinguish these "entries" by looking at what comes before them which is a three line "entry origion." These consist of who the entry is from, what number it is from the individual, and a subject. When these are over you will see a line which says "end recording." Also, this story will follow a man named Matthew Johnson. The general storyline here is set up before the events of Bioshock the game and is as follows: Matthew Johnson gets unwillingly involved in a conspiracy that plots to assasinate Andrew Ryan and make the group behind the attempt a resistance of citizens that wants total control of all the Adam and Rapture. This will have a twist/suprise ending, though I do not know just how long I will make this story. Well I hope you enjoy and constructive Criticism is welcome as I want to know if there are things I could be doing better. Thanks much and plz comment and rate!

"Daniel Neilson

Entry No. 01

Subject: Where rapture is headed…"

" I warned them, told em' that I saw this coming….but nobody listened to me, nobody wanted to hear that if people kept on splicing themselves Rapture would take a turn for the worst. Well guess who was right…. Me. I even called a meetin' , A get together if you will. I told people to come to Thomas Mason's Bar… The "Wild Card". Well it was a bigger turnout than I was expectin, (even the great Andrew Ryan decided to show up) just simply because I didn't think people could've cared less about what I had to say. The ironic thing about it all was that once again, I was right. I don't know if they came just because they were bored or if they really just wanted to mock me and make sure I understood just how little they cared. All I know is that I barely made it into my "speech" on careless splicing and its effects before all Hell broke loose. To make a long story short, one thing led to another and a huge riot broke out inside the bar. Nothin' but violence and chaos between everybody (and somehow, mysteriously, Andrew Ryan just vanished without a trace, it was like he wasn't even there). Well, with the knowledge that I was almost completely hated by the people I made myself scarce as quickly as I could by getting out of there(I had to bash a few heads together along the way). Later that night when I figured it was safe to head home without having my doorway bashed in and my windows smashed, I reappeared. I went to my doorway and right before I entered I thought hard about the effects and consequences of what the people were doing to this beautiful city. Don't get me wrong, the ability to genetically modify yourself with Adam so that you could do the impossible is not something I'm against. Its just the amount that people are taking in that has me concerned. They keep on splicing away until they frankly come to the point where they forget everything that makes them human. Adam is just like a drug, not all of the things it can do are harmful, but injesting too much creates an addiction, one that even some people have murdered and mutilated for. Well after I was done wondering I entered my house. I needed something to get my mind off of what had happened so I went to my kitchen and pulled an ice cold "Frank Allen" signature beer from the refrigerator. I walked into my living room, plopped down on the couch and got ready to listen to some nice refreshing radio. The next thing I saw just about made me have a heart attack. Straight across from where I was laying there was a sentence written in blood with a semi-cryptic form. The blood clearly spelled out this: "Rapture wants you Mr. Neilson. You will never escape."

…End Recording….

_He walked the hall of the Medical Pavilion, never breaking stride. As he roamed the halls he looked at the evidences left there which pointed to a bloody struggle… maybe even in the past hour as some of the blood was fresh. Yes, it would've been very recently, he thought to himself. He decided to follow a trail of it(even against his better judgement) ,which proved that someone had been dragged violently down to an unknown area though if he followed it all the way he would probably find the corpse, at the very least some remains. He continued to follow it but stopped himself suddenly when he heard an all to familiar sound. It was the shriek of a splicer… maybe even two. And it was coming directly from his left. He quickly hid behind a tipped gurney and when he felt safe enough he peaked over the top. He immediately saw two Splicers, knelt over something small. At first he could not make out what it was but eventually he started piecing together the outline of what it was. "Oh no", he whispered to himself. For what he saw had quite enough reason to panic. For the Splicers were not just standing over any body, they were standing over the body of a Little Sister. Then suddenly, somehow, the little girl moved her right arm. The Splicers jumped back and when they realized what a mistake it was to jump back it was already too late. For the Little Sister let out a most hideous scream loud enough for just about anyone in the Medical Pavilion to hear, loud enough for the Big Daddy to hear. The roar of the hulking monster came almost out of nowhere just quickly enough for the Splicers to come out of there stunned phase and start running. They ran like there was no tomorrow, and though they ran harder than they had probably ever ran, their efforts were futile. For after the Big Daddy processed the threat and watched them flee, he fired his weapon which threw out two proximity mines, just ahead of them. They didn't have anywhere close to the time they would've needed to stop. The mines exploded leaving nothing but blood and guts. Now, with the Big Daddy facing the other direction, the man behind the gurney saw his opportunity and seized it. With all of the willpower and strength he had, he pushed himself to run faster and harder with every breath he breathed. "Good", he thought, even though the Big Daddy now knew of his presence there were two things that kept him going. 1. The Big Daddy was too far behind for his monstrous form to catch up, and 2. He was running the right direction, heading straight towards where the trail of blood lead. Minutes later, he arrived at the end of the trail. He had never thought he would force himself to do it, but somehow sheer curiosity pushed him to this point… to the very end. He took a deep breath and with that he opened the door which was the only thing between him and finding out who the unfortunate victim was. What he saw next was about the worst thing he had ever seen in his life. Right there in front of him was the mutilated body of himself. With that he turned and started to run out the doorway wishing that he had never gone there. Before he could make it all the way out of the doorway he was greeted by an unpleasant surprise. The Big Daddy fired up his drill and shoved it right through his chest. Then, with his final breath he cried out in pain. Then the only things that followed were his death, and then silence. Complete and total silence._

…Matthew Johnson awoke from his dream with a loud yell and adrenaline pumping through his body like never before. This was just one in a series of dreams that he had been having for the past week. This one was new though, one he had not had before. Ever since the start of them, he had been having little sleep each night. He climbed out of his bed and looked at the time… 3:00 a.m. the clock read. "Just great ", he thought, because he was sure he would not get back to sleep and he had to leave for work at about 6:00 a.m.. "Oh well", he muttered under his breath, "I might as well get up and do something important with my time." With that, he walked to his kitchen and made himself something to eat, And for the rest of the morning he never went back into his bedroom out of fear that the haunting memories of his dreams might resurface once again.

-**End of Chapter one-**


End file.
